


Lila Gets Exposed Compilation

by Causemufins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins
Summary: It turns out Marinette was right all along and Lila was lying. Who knew? well, these people know now.This is a few one shots of various people finding out Lila is a big fat liar through various means.





	1. Alya - I'm the Fox Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after Marinette has transferred schools, Alya learns the truth.

The last few weeks had been crazy for Alya. A few weeks ago, the day after another incident where Marinette bullied Lila, she hadn’t showed up to school. Alya couldn’t believe the girl would skip school after something like that. But then the next day happened, and then the next, and Marinette still hadn’t returned.

It wasn’t until they were assigned a group project, everyone in groups of two that Alya thought something was up. “Miss Bustier, what about Marinette? Everyone has a partner but her.”

“Marinette does not need a partner because she will not be doing this project.”

“Why doesn’t she need to do it?” Lila asked. “Is she doing a different one by herself?”

Alya didn’t notice the worried look Adrien gave at Lila as she focused on the teacher’s next words. “No, she is not doing the project because she is no longer and student here and has not been for the past week.”

Alya’s eyes widened. Marinette no longer going here? That was taking things too far over a disagreement that was her fault in the first place.

“Oh no! I hope it wasn’t because of me!” Lila said, looking like she might cry. But next to her, Adrien was looking sad. “No I… I think it might be because of me.”

That caught Alya off guard, but she never heard much after that other than overhearing that Adrien had talked with Marinette and that he had been right, though Alya suspected it was because of Marinette being jealous Lila liked him rather than anything else.

After that, things had mostly been fine. Alya grew closer friends with Lila, loving to learn what she could about ladybug from the heroine’s friend. Most recently Lila had been talking about how Ladybug usually consulted with Lila on new heroes like Rena Rouge and Carapace, which made Alya happy to know that Lila thought so highly of her.

Before she could ask more, there was a sound of an explosion nearby. An akuma attack was happening. Alya ran one way while Lila went the other. Alya pulled her phone out and started recording. The villain was tough, and the heroes were having trouble with them, so Ladybug called for her lucky charm. Zooming in, Alya saw that it was a fox statue and Ladybug then started running off. The reporter knew exactly what that meant. Ladybug was going to get the fox miraculous, she would get to be Rena Rouge again.

She kept filming the battle, but also kept an eye out for Ladybug to flag her down, or just to be prepared. But she kept waiting until she saw a streak of orange in the corner of her eye. Alya looked and almost dropped her phone. It was a fox hero. And it wasn’t her. Ladybug hadn’t come to her. Had she not noticed she was there? If Ladybug got a new person to be the fox hero, she would have gone to Lila right? And Lila knew Alya was here. Maybe they had talked before about backups?

When everything was fixed, Alya went looking for Lila. It didn’t take long and the two met up again. “So… there was a new fox hero today.” Alya showed Lila the footage she had gotten.

Lila nodded. “Yeah, Ladybug changed it up a bit. We agreed Rena Rouge wasn’t the best fit for being a holder.”

Alya froze at the statement, not able to speak, but Lila didn’t notice and kept talking. “And… I think I can trust you enough. Ladybug thought I was a good fit and chose me to be the new fox hero.”

Alya watched as Lila pulled out a fox tail necklace almost identical to the miraculous.But Alya had seen the real one. She knew how it really looked. Before she could stop herself, Alya spoke. “You’re lying.”

Lila looked at Alya. “What? No I’m n-”

“Then tell me who Rena Rouge is, or was.”

Lila paused, taken aback. “Oh, well her name was Katherine. She’s lives near my house and-”

“No Lila. You’re wrong.”

Again, Lila was taken aback. “Oh so you got to meet the real Rena Rouge? Sorry, I did lie. I didn’t know you knew so I wanted to make sure it was still a secret so she was safe.”

Alya just stared at Lila. “Marinette was right, wasn’t she? You were lying, all this time. You’re not friends with Ladybug or help choose the heroes.” “What? No of course we’re frie-” “Because if you were friends with her and did help, you would know I was Rena Rouge.”

This time, Lila froze. Out of all the people she lied to about Rena Rouge, she had decided to lie to the hero herself. “N-no, you. I… I just was saying in case people were listening.”

“Lila, no one is around. Even if you were just saying that because people were nearby, you insulted me to my face. Calling me unfit for being a hero.”

“No, that’s not what I-” Lila didn’t get to finish as Alya stormed off. She went all the way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. When she went in, She was greeted by Marinette’s mother’s cold glare. The woman opened her mouth, but Alya was faster. “I know I messed up and I can’t believe I just realized it, but please please let me apologized to Marinette, even if she doesn’t forgive me.

Reluctantly, Alya was let upstairs. She knocked on Marinette’s door and then held on the door handle. Marinette tried to open the door but she was prevented by the hand. “Marinette, it’s me Alya. I know you probably don’t want to see me but I want to say I’m sorry. You were right.”

Marinette stopped trying to open the hatch when Alya started talking, but by the lack of footsteps, she was listening and not walking away.

“Something happened today and I realized Lila was lying. She was lying the whole time and I didn’t see it. I’m a reporter and I didn’t even check her facts when you did. I pushed you away like everyone else and I’m sorry.”

Alya had let go of the handle when Marinette stopped trying to open the door so when she once again tried opening it, there was nothing to stop her. Alya looked up at Marinette who looked like she might cry. Her old friend looked back down at her, asked ‘How?’ and waved Alya in.

“After you left, Lila told me more about her supposed relationship with Ladybug and that the new heroes were chosen from people Lila told Ladybug about.” Alya saw Marinette’s lips tighten like she wanted to say something, but the girl wasn’t given a chance. “There was a new fox hero today and I asked Lila about it. She said she was the new hero and Rena Rouge was a mistake.”

“I don’t see why that helped you figure out she was lying.” Marinette half whispered.  
  
“Because Lila had just said how great I was, and, since I guess it doesn’t matter anymore…” she paused. Since Alya wasn’t Rena Rouge anymore, she doubted it mattered if she told Marinette. Even if she was given the opportunity, she would turn it down. “I was Rena Rouge.”

Marinette stared at Alya for a few seconds before they widened. “So Lila didn’t know she was saying you were a good friend and a horrible hero at the same time!”

Alya nodded sadly. “After that, I finally decided to look everything up, and you were right. I was a horrible friend. Can you forgive me?”

Marinette looked to the side, unable to meet Alya’s eyes as she spoke. “Maybe eventually, but not right away. I’ve done so many things for you and the class, the way you all treated me was horrible. If I hadn’t been threatened and almost akumatized however many times, maybe I would have forced myself to stay, but with all of it happening…” Marinette trailed off as Alya tried processing her old friend’s words.

“She threatened you?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Alya nearly screamed, but she kept her voice low enough so Marinette’s parents wouldn’t hear.

“I didn’t think anyone would believe me.” Marinette replied meekly leaving Alya fuming.

“I’m so so sorry I let it go this far. I’ll do what I can to fix things. I promise.”

Marinette nodded and after more talking, they had a way to contact each other again as Marinette now had a new phone, something Alya was internally embarrassed for not knowing since she hadn’t even tried contacting the girl in ages. As she left the bakery, Alya pulled up the Ladyblog and started removing everything about Lila. Once the reporter got to a safe place, she turned on the phone camera. “Hey guys. This isn’t Ladybug news exactly, but it is extremely important."


	2. Class - Honest Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is akumatized after being upset by the conflict between Marinette and the rest of the class. She's able to force people to tell the truth so Marinette can answer for what she's been doing.

The door of the classroom burst open as Rose came into the room. But it wasn’t actually Rose anymore. Juleka jumped up from her seat first. “Rose!”

The Akumatized Rose looked at Juleka with her pure blue eyes. “No, my name is Honest Policy and I am here to make Marinette pay for the conflict she has caused.”

In the commotion, no one saw Adrien leave, but as the focus was on Marinette, she could not do the same. From her seat in the classroom, Lila looked nervous, though no one noticed that either.

“Marinette. You have done everything you can to make Lila out as a liar. Because of this, you have turned against the whole class. Before, you would help us and now you hurt us. Tell us why and if you tell us the truth now, you will not be hurt.”

“I have been telling the truth.” Marinette started. “Lila has been lying to all of us. She isn’t friends with Ladybug, she didn’t save Jagged Stone’s cat, and she doesn’t know Prince Ali. You should know that Rose.”

But Honest Policy didn’t listen. “I gave you a chance Marinette, but instead you continue to cause problems. Now you will have to tell the truth.” She raised a scepter and it started to glow the same blue as her eyes. “Tell me the truth about Lila!” and a beam came from the scepter and hit… Chat Noir.

Adrien had returned just in time to see the attack about to fire at Marinette. He didn’t know what it would do, he wasn’t listening, but just like he would protect his Lady, he needed to protect Marinette. So just as the beam fired, he jumped in front of Marinette. As soon as it did, he was forced to talk. “Lila is a Liar. Ladybug and her are not friends at all. Lila couldn’t have gone on the trips she supposedly went on because at the same time we had to face her as Volpina again on Heroes Day. I saw Ladybug confront her when Lila claimed to Adrien Agreste that she and Ladybug were friends. She also claimed to have the fox miraculous which Ladybug has to retrieve to give to the fox hero, same with the bee and turtle miraculouses. She also-”

Finally, he stopped talking as the glow faded from around him. Honest Policy had made him stop, and Chat was finally able to catch his breath, barely able to pause in his forced revelation. 

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Lila stared at the hero in horror. How had he known that much? And Lila hadn’t seen anyone that could hear them around when Ladybug appeared. Had Ladybug or Adrien told him? No he would have said that. Then Lila realized that if it was only the three of them, then Adrien was- No he couldn’t be Chat Noir as the hero had just referred to Adrien as someone else. She didn’t have the chance to think more as Honest Policy turned to her.

“Lila, you will reveal your lies!” She shouted then hit Lila with another blue beam. Within a few minutes, all of Lila’s lies were revealed, and after another beam, she revealed everything she had done to keep her lies believed. Skipping school while lying to her mother, working with Hawkmoth on purpose to get revenge on Ladybug, Threatening Marinette to keep her quiet, and many other things. She was only able to stop speaking when Ladybug appeared. With Honest Policy distracted, it was an easy fight. The scepter was broken and changed back to phone it had been.

One Miraculous Ladybug later and it was revealed that there had been a group chat between Rose and the other girls excluding Marinette that mainly consisted of Lila complaining about the designer and of them all agreeing how Marinette was acting caused all interactions with her to downhill. Rose had finally become fed up with her friends fighting and just wanted Marinette to come clean about why she was doing all this. Rose was upset enough after another fight that morning that she ran out of the room and was akumatized not long afterwards.

As Rose took in her surroundings, seeing Ladybug, it was obvious to her what had happened. “I was akumatized again?”

Ladybug nodded and helped her up. “Yes, but you’re okay now. You didn’t hurt anyone, but you may want to speak with your class on what happened. Bug out!” And the heroine left, leaving Rose to face the class.

“Did we find out why Marinette was being so mean?” Rose asked the class, nervous when most of them looked nervous to answer, and someone sad. 

Finally Juleka spoke up. “Rose, Marinette wasn’t being mean. We were. She was right, and Lila was really lying.”

Rose was horrified at the answer. They had been making Marinette the villain and this whole time, she and the class had taken that role. “Where… where is she?” Rose asked timidly.

“She ran out after Lila started telling us about how she had been lying.” Alix spoke up. As soon as she finished the sentence, Rose left the room to find Marinette, not taking too long to find the dark haired girl.

“Marinette, I’m sorry! You… you were right the whole time.”

The other girl looked at Rose sadly. “It’s alright, she had everyone fooled. Well… mostly everyone. But since people know now, hopefully things will get better.”

Rose gave Marinette a hug of apology, then took her back to the classroom, passing by their teacher as she took and angry Lila down to the office.

“At least she likely won’t get akumatized since I just was.” Rose commented after seeing the pair.

“Yeah. Maybe eventually, but not now. For now, let’s just try to get better.” Marinette gave a smile to Rose and they went back into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder, if you have ideas for a chapter in terms of who finds out or just a chapter idea in general (like Lila tells a lie someone knows the truth about, or an akuma forces people to tell the truth, aka chapters 1 and 2) put it in the comments and I might write it.


	3. Madame Rossi - Consequences for your Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gia Rossi nearly loses her job because of Lila's lies.

Gia Rossi was confused when she was called into the head office at the embassy. She had no idea why, but it sounded serious and she couldn’t help but be a little nervous.

“Madame Rossi.” the man sitting at the desk began moments after Gia sat down. “It has come to my attention that you have been misusing the abilities your job has given you.”

Gia Rossi was shocked. She didn’t know what he meant. What had she done?

“Your job as a Project Organizer, while allowing you to travel between countries, is only supposed to happen with our approval. Especially because we need to know beforehand to set up travel, boarding and the like. Going on your own not for embassy work would need to be considered as vacation time, so we may end up docking your pay for the next few weeks because of this. If we hear of you leaving the country with no notice again, we will have to terminate you.”

For a few moments, Gia was unable to speak, but was soon able to regain her voice. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you are talking about. I haven’t left the country since I moved. I’ve been working here in Paris, helping with efforts to work on the akuma problem. I’m glad the issue at my daughter’s school was rectified since I nearly transferred her to another, thought it would have been tough with the faculty all akumatized.”

The man in front of Gia gained a confused look on his face. “No one has been akumatized more than a day since they first appeared. What are you talking about?”

“My daughter informed me her school was closed due to so many people being akumatized. I’ve only left the house when extremely necessary because of the threat they pose.”

“You’re daughter is Lila Rossi, correct?” the man asked, and when Gia nodded, he explained that another worker had seen a video of her daughter talking about how she had been travelling all around and had been in dangerous situations. She claimed to know many celebrities through her mother’s job. The worker had finally made the connection between Lila and Gia and had spoken with HR, who contacted the Project Manager, who was the man sitting in front of Gia now.

After talking for a while, Gia assured that what Lila said in the video and others were lies and she promised her daughter would be punished for these things. Madame Rossi left the embassy office and immediately called the school. As it dialed, she thought about all her daughter’s claims. School out for so long? There should have been some message sent by the embassy about something so important. Lila going on a runway to save a cat? People would ask where she was and why she let her daughter in such a dangerous area. And the claims of travelling had just nearly cost Gia her job.

“Hello? Principal Damocles speaking.”

“This is Gia Rossi. I would like to set up a meeting with you, my daughter, her teacher and I. She has been missing from school for a while, yes?”

“Correct. I would think it would be hard to be at school with your daughter and you travelling. I know I had trouble contacting you.” the principal explained.

“That’s the thing. I have not been travelling at all. My daughter claimed the school was closed and I would like a meeting going over this.”

There was a pause before the principal spoke again, taking a moment or two to realize what Gia meant. “I see. How soon would you be available for a meeting?”

“I am on my way to the school now. Would a meeting in half an hour work fine?”

“Yes yes. With a matter this important, the sooner we can have the meeting the better. It also lines up with the student’s lunch time so her teacher will be available.”

“Thank you, and I shall see you soon.” Gia Rossi hung up the phone and continued to the school. She may have been lenient on Lila because of the move, but her daughter had taken too much advantage of that, and now she needed to realize her actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i was inspired and churned this out immediately. Likely why it's short
> 
> thanks to SkullQueen_Loritta for the idea. I know there was more and I may do a part two with the rest of the idea.


	4. Alix - Truth from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix meets up with Bunnix, who comes to warn her about Lila so Alix can help the rest of her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested by Jonas+Mattingly and WilhelmAres

“Homework sucks!” Alix yelled to herself getting a shush from the school librarian. She was trying to finish what she wasn’t able to last night. She was going to, but she lost track of time hyperfocusing on something else. Curse her ADHD. Yeah maybe she was told multiple times by her brother to work on homework, but it doesn’t always work like that.

‘Focus.’ she thought to herself as her mind wandered off to last night. ‘This is due today!’ Her leg started bouncing and she tapped her pen on the desk and grabbed her other pen as a small floating rabbit tried to take it away. Wait.

“Fluff?” She whispered, leaning towards the kwami before it flew off. She looked to where they went and there was her older self. Homework could definitely wait for this.

“Hey mini me. Homework causing some trouble?”

“Yes! Why does it have to be so hard?” Alix asked her adult self.

“Who knows. They stopped giving homework a few years ago. Apparently it was more harm than help or something.”

“So why are you here? Is there another akuma you need help with?”

Adult Alix seemed to wince. “You know how the Hawkmoth from my time isn’t the same from this time.”

“Yeah. It’s not like akumas have been quiet when talking with Hawkmoth. Why?”

Her older self sighed. “So there’s this one guy who guards the miraculous, no clue how he’s still alive, but he gave me a note, which apparently he got from Ladybug and she apparently got it from you and you got it from me. Your basic time travel stuff. Anyway, that note was about now. Right now I mean.”

Alix made her pause to explain, but she just told Alix she’ll find out.

“Well anyway, I’m supposed to come back right now and tell you that Lila is a liar, will become Hawkmoth, stuff like that.”

“Wait, Lila really is a liar? And she’s going to become Hawkmoth?! We need to tell someone!.”

Future Alix shook her head. “Sorry, you can’t. Technically she hasn’t done anything wrong since she’s not Hawkmoth yet, and who knows what will happen if you try telling someone. She’s could become Hawkmoth no matter what.”

Alix put her hands to her head. “This is horrible! And Lila’s a liar, meaning Marinette is right and we’ve been so mean to her.”

“Yeah, there’s a reason Marinette gets to be a hero and Lila doesn’t.”

“Marinette gets a Miraculous too?!”

“Eventually yeah. Can’t tell you who exactly but she does get one at one point. But that doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is you help Marinette and anyone else Lila might hurt. It’s… it’s really important for everyone involved. And you may not want to, but you especially need to help Chloe.”

That made Alix have a double take. “Chloe?! I haven’t helped her since she almost dragged me into a group with her and Sabrina a few years back.”

“Yeah her. She’s gonna improve, I promise. But she’s going to need some extra help because of something Lila does.”

Alix grumbled but then nodded. “Fine, I guess if I have to. I doubt she actually will get better, but I guess she should get a chance.”

Future Alix shrugged. “Hey, at least when you give her a chance, she’ll try to improve at least a little. Lila just threatens and lies her way to popularity.”

“Who the hell did she threaten?!” Alix all but yelled, getting a shush from someone nearby but at least out of sight.

“Well, I don’t know who she has right now, but basically any time someone figures it out and confronts her, she threatens them. With Marinette it was her friends and her crush on Adrien, for Chloe it was her dad’s position as mayor since her mom is actually in the embassy and would have some sway. For Adrien it was going to his father and getting him permanent homeschooling.”

Alix was fuming. “Lila is such a b-” she couldn’t finish as Fluff came out of nowhere and covered her mouth.

“Careful, we’re in a school library. Being loud is already pushing it.” Her adult version explained, but then quickly added. “I’d love to curse about her too though.”

Alix huffed before looking up at herself. “Well what am I supposed to do about it? Who the heck is going to even believe me?”

Future Alix put her hand on her chin. “Well, Marinette isn’t the only one that knows, but Since Lila has been threatening Marinette and possibly others, though I’m not sure who right now, there are going to be some people in the class that know and just are too scared to speak up. I texted the class one by one asking who they believe, Marinette or Lila.”

“Alright, but how am I supposed to convince anyone else?”

Alix got a smirk from her double. “Our class has done a lot of cool things, and I know when there’s something you do like, you’ll learn everything you can about it. Maybe talk about some of that stuff and Lila will tell a blatant lie not knowing others know the truth.”

Alix crossed her arms. “What did you do?”

“Well I may have mentioned Markov without talking about their name and Lila talked about their cousin who created him. Max was surprised since Lila wasn’t on his family tree. But that’s not what I started with.”

“She didn’t!” Alix exclaimed in a hushed voice. “Oh my gosh it’s that easy? She doesn’t even learn about what she’s lying about. How were we so blind?”

“Hey, my theory is we’ve got magic miraculouses, we got a magic ice cream guy, who says that Lila doesn’t have a magic tongue.”

Alix’s eyes widened. “You’re right! Oh my gosh. This makes so much sense now! What else is real magic? Did gods from different mythologies actually exist? If so my brother would freak out.”

“Okay mini me, one thing at a time. First, you need to help your friends.”

Alix nodded and pulled out her phone before her double spoke again. “Oh and by the way, you need to thank Fluff.”

“Wait, what for?”

“They helped finish your homework I doubt it was important anyway. Well other than helping your grade, but homework just sucks in general.”

Alix thanked Fluff and her adult self. “I’ll do my best to help everyone. Who knows, maybe that’s what’ll help Ladybug think I can get a miraculous.”

“You have no idea mini me.”

Alix started to walk away before turning back. “Wait, aren’t you only given your miraculous for emergencies when there’s no one else that can help? Is Lila that bad as Hawkmoth?”

“Let’s just say, she’s worse as herself than as Hawkmoth. But speaking of, I should probably get going.” Future Alix took out her watch. “Fluff, Clockwise.”

Alix gave a quick wave to Bunnix before she left with Rabbit Hole leaving the skater on her own. At that moment the warning bell for class rang and she grabbed her homework to rush to class. Entering the room, of course Marinette wasn’t there, but Lila was, talking about more lies. Alix held in a frown and walked over. “Hey what are you guys talking about?”

Lila smiled. “Oh we were just talking about how I almost competed in the Olympics, but couldn’t because of my hand.”

“Oh really? What event?” The skater asked.

“Gymnastics. It should be obvious why I couldn’t with my hand.”

Alix faked interest. “Oh really, which one?”

“Um, the most recent one.”

“Oh…” she tried her best to sound disappointed.

“Well I also almost went into the games before that.”

Alix held in a smile. “Did you ever get to meet Ewan Fernandez? Or maybe Benjamin Macé?”

“Oh yes of course! We practiced together sometimes!”

“But wouldn’t you be competing for Italy?” The red head tilted her head innocently. “And they’re speed skaters, not gymnasts. I mean, everyone knows I like skating.”

For once, Lila was at a loss for words. She was soon able to come up with an excuse that she mixed up some names, but Alix knew it wouldn’t take long for her to be figured out now. And hopefully it would help the rest of her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sort of headcanon Alix to have ADD or ADHD, so there’s some mentions of that
> 
> Remember I take suggestions for chapters.


	5. Lila - will the real Lila Rossi please stand up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a part of ‘Telling Lies? No Mama’ where Lila’s mom has the illusion of her perfect girl broken and responds with “are you really?” To Lila’s comment that she’s her mom’s little girl, what if Lila isn’t actually Mme. Rossi’s daughter.

It had been a normal day of school, class had already started and Marinette was running as fast as she could to school to at least be under five minutes before the start of class. Unfortunately, someone ran right out of an adjacent street and right into Marinette.

Marinette collapsed and her purse went flying. She did her best to grab it but first she noticed who ran into her. It was a girl about her age. The girl had an Italian complexion, olive eyes and chestnut brown hair.

“Look… I’m already late Lila.”

The girl looked right at Marinette. This girl did look like Lila, but also different. Her hair was all even, she didn’t have bangs and it was all messy. She had a bruise on her cheek and a fearful look in her eyes. “H-how do you know my name?”

That shocked Marinette. “You… you look like someone in my class, Lila Rossi.”

“But that’s my name! I’m Lila Velia Rossi. I was kidnapped a few years ago. But I’m alive! I escaped.” She looked back to where she came from. “I just escaped, come on!”

Lila Velia grabbed Marinette’s hand and started running, dragging the designer along. Fortunately Marinette grabbed her purse before they left the scene. “Look, if we can hide ourselves for a minute or two, I can call Ladybug to help you?”

“A Ladybug? How will that help? You need to call the police! I need to get back to my mom in Italy.”

“No, Velia-” “It’s Lila.” “Calling you Velia because I know another Lila who looks like you and she’s horrible and I don’t want that association. Ladybug is a superhero. She and Chat Noir have been saving the town for the past year or so.”

Velia looked skeptical. “Look if we find something, sure, but not until then.”

Marinette nodded and she carefully opened her bag and mouthed for Tikki to text people about where she was. “Can I ask some questions?”

“Sure, just don’t stop us.” Velia quickly replied, yanking them around a corner at the last second.

“If you’re from Italy, why is your French so good?”

“My father was from France and my captors were as well.”

“Alright, do you know what your mom does? Like what’s her job?” Marinette hoped it wouldn’t be-

“She says she works at an embassy.”

Marinette cursed under her breath. “And how old are you?”

At this, Velia shook her head. “I don’t know. I haven’t had birthdays and not sure how many years it’s been exactly.”

Marinette was about to ask another question when Velia yanked them into a doorway and pressed up against one wall of it. Marinette followed suit and the two stayed quiet and barely dared to breathe for a few minutes. Finally, Velia stopped hiding. “Please, if you think it would help, call the ladybug.”

Marinette nodded. “I don’t want many people to know I know her so they can’t take advantage of me so I’m going somewhere else, but it will be close by. I promise, I’ll come back or she will show up, okay?”

“I don’t believe you. I haven’t believed much in a long time… but I suppose I have to. You’re my only chance right now.”

Marinette nodded, gave Velia a hug, and ran to a place to hide and transform. She waited a minute to make it seem like she was coming from across Paris before returning to the spot Veila was. But the scene had changed. Velia was being grabbed by an unfamiliar man and she looked terrified. “Hey, back off!”

“Oh, Ladybug, don’t worry, my daughter is just having a fit.”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at him, smacking him in the face. “No, I already heard the story about what’s going on.”

Since the man wasn’t an Akuma victim, she easily separated him from Velia and tied him to a light post. She pulled the main part of the yo-yo a bit further out and called the police and attempted to call Chat Noir, but he of course wasn’t transformed.

After the calls, she walked over to Velia. “Hello, I was told that your name is Velia?”

“It’s Lila actually, but the girl who was helping me was calling me by my middle name.”

Ladybug gave a nod. “Alright, well my name is Ladybug. The police should be here soon, and as soon as they are, I’m going to visit someone else.”

“Um, who?” The Italian asked.

“Her name is Lila Rossi. She’s from Italy and moved to France recently, has a mother who works at an Embassy and loves to lie. So either she has lied and pretended to be you, or she has stolen your identity and  _ has _ been you in a way.”

Velia looked shocked at that, and to pass the time, Ladybug talked with Velia about everything that had happened on both of their ends. Velia about how she had been living, and Ladybug about the fake Lila. They weren’t able to learn too much, but at least enough before the police showed up. Ladybug explained things to the police and after they had Velia’s captor in cuffs. She told them not to contact the school yet as she wanted to be there in case the imposter tried anything. They agreed, especially Agent Roger since Sabrina was his daughter and in that Lila’s class.

Ladybug quickly swung to the school and entered. She quickly spoke to the principal so he knew what was going on and hopefully wouldn’t complicate things. He allowed Ladybug to go to the classroom, especially when he heard the police were on the way.

Within a few minutes, the heroine was out the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. The lesson came to a halt and everyone looked over.

“Ladybug!” Alya called out. “What are you doing here?”

“Is there an akuma attack?” Adrien asked, jumping out of his seat.

Ladybug waved in a motion to calm them down. “No, no. I was just here to talk with a certain classmate of m-yours.”

Alya looked around and then spotted Lila, who was slowly sliding down to hide herself. She may not know about the real Lila showing up, but Ladybug could still out her as not being friends with her. “Oh! Lila! She says you two are friends!”

Ladybug nodded. “I think we are. I’m glad she has a friend, after everything she’s been through.”

Lila looked calmer now. “Yeah, but being in those dangerous situations can help people.”

“Well, not really. Alya, can you hand me your phone?”

“No way, recording this right now.” She nodded her head towards Nino, who had moved to sit next to her moments after the hero entered. “You can use Nino’s.”

Ladybug took the phone as distant sirens could be heard. She searched ‘Italian girl kidnapped Lila embassy’. They were likely to be words featured in an article about Velia. The first result mentioned Lila’s ‘return’ as did the second. The third somehow managed not to be related. The fourth, however, was exactly what she was looking for. She opened the page and put it down in front of Alya for her to read.

“Wait, Lila, you were-”

Ladybug stopped Alya. “Yes. We’re friends as well as Marinette and her.”

Nino looked confused. “Uh, sorry dude, but those two get together like oil and water.”

“They seemed fine together to me.” Ladybug said shaking her head. “I mean, who wouldn’t like the person that saved them from being rekidnapped.”

Various people started talking at once. “Kidnapped? Lila was kidnapped.” “That’s what you get for bragging.” “She’s strong for getting out.”

“Yes. The police were notified and currently have Lila with them.”

Now the class was confused. “But…” Rose started. “Lila is right here.”

Ladybug looked around. “No, I’m not seeing her. That girl up there looks similar though. What’s your name?”

“As Rose said, my name is Lila. We’re best friends, remember? I helped saved Jagged Stone’s cat. I help with environmental projects with prince Ali.”

Ladybug frowned. “Sorry, but the first time I met someone like you is the same day you were akumatized into Volpina and I called you out for lying about us being friends because I don’t like liars and saying we’re friends could endanger you.”

“Lila, how could you lie to us?” Rose asked, sounding disappointed.

“No, Ladybug’s lying! She just hates me!”

Alya gave Lila a look. “Well then you were at least lying about you two being friends then, huh?”

“Wait, no, that’s not what I mean!”

Ladybug spoke up again. “So I want to ask again. Who are you really, because the real Lila Rossi has been found.”

By now the police sirens could easily be heard, and Lila realized what they meant. She got up and began toward the door, but stopped and took a one eighty. She grabbed for the butterfly heading towards her but Ladybug’s yo-yo caught it first.

“The police are on their way to question you. Hopefully we will learn the truth in the end.”

“No! No this can’t be happening! You were all listening to be and pushing Marinette away. Why did you have to ruin everything again Ladybug?!”

“Because you act against me. If you acted more truthfully and kindly, it would have never come to this.”

The police eventually came and took the fake Lila away. A DNA test was taken and it was shown that Velia was really Mme. Rossi’s daughter. The fake Lila, who still would not give her real name, had run away and learned she looked almost exactly like Velia, so she took the girl’s place.

Since identity theft was a crime, Velia asked if she wanted to press charges, though it would have to go through her mother. Velia quickly agreed, as she believed that if everyone knew she was still missing, they would have found her years ago.

Neither girl was seen for a month until, in the fake Lila’s place, Velia started attending classes. She became fast friends with Marinette and eventually, after recovering enough, she was given the mouse miraculous and joined the hero team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum everything up: Velia was kidnapped a few years ago. The story about her being missing ended up on the news. Lila saw the news report as well as the picture of Velia. She wasn’t a fan of whatever life she currently had and since she looked so much like Velia, she ran away from her old life and pretended to be Velia and became the new Lila.


	6. Madame Rossi - And here come the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the story in chapter 3

Lila was sitting happily in class. Marinette by herself had widened the scasm between her and her former friends. Adrien still seemed to be on Lila’s side, doing nothing to stop her and of course wasn’t helping Marinette. Everything was going perfect. Well, it was until a knock at the door.

Principal Damocles walked into the room, making everyone look over at him. A substitute teacher showed up next to him, panting slightly. “I suppose this is the class?”

The principal nodded. “Yes. I would like Lila, Marinette and Mlle Bustier to come with me to my office.”

“Is something wrong?” Mlle Bustier asked, looking between Damocles and her students. 

Lila did her best to keep a poker face. She hadn’t mentioned anything to their teachers or the principal. But likely it may have been one of the other students who told the principal about her trouble with Marinette.

Marinette on the other hand was panicking. What had Lila claimed she had done? She looked towards Adrien hoping for support but he didn’t seem to be helpful, though she supposed there wasn’t much he could do.

She Lila and Bustier followed Damocles to his office. Lila and her were both asked to be seated while their teacher stood nearby, and then their principal asked a simple question to her. “Mlle Bustier, I’ve received a few reports of conflict between these two girls from you. Can you summarize them as a review?”

“Yes. Apparently Marinette has been treating Lila unfairly. She constantly claimed Lila is lying about her help and connections and recently it seems Marinette has begun to bully Lila.”

Marinette tried to speak up to refute the claims, but Damocles quieted her. “Lila, what do you have to say of this?”

Lila put on a sad act. “She’s right sir. I’ve just tried to be nice, but she doesn’t want to be friends. It’s like she’s trying to turn the class against me. And then recently she pulled me into the bathroom and threatened that she would take all my friends away.”

Marinette stood up. “You did that to me and said you would if I didn’t stop trying to reveal your lies.”

The principal hushed Marinette. “You will get your chance to talk.”

The designer slumped in her chair, crossing her arms as Lila continued to tell her lies, painting Marinette in a bad light. Then finally, it was her turn to speak. “Now what do you have to say about everything?”

“When Lila first showed up, she told a lie that I knew was false, but I wasn’t allowed to share why. Instead I was trying to prove her other lies false. They had all seemed too good to be true. When she returned from her supposed trip, I was surprised to find everyone had moved me to the back. I would have been fine if I had been asked to be moved, but instead everyone got to move where they wanted but me. Everyone in the class thought I was jealous when I just felt ignored instead. At the same time she was making promises to the class of meeting with famous people. I wanted everyone to realize her lies both so that when her empty promises didn’t come true, the class wouldn’t be hurt and also because of how everyone was mistreating me because of it. When I wouldn’t stop, Lila tried convincing me one last time and when I didn’t give in, she threatened that she would take all my friends away from me, which she was already managing to do. From then, it’s been getting worse and my parents have been thinking of moving me from the school because of how toxic the class seems.”

Damocles did not respond anymore than quieting Lila as she tried to speak. After a few moments, he gestured for someone to enter the room. Marinette has no idea who it was until Lila spoke. “Mama! What are you doing here?”

“Your mother is here because she called me this morning to clarify some things. She says you were not away traveling during your absence from school and have no illnesses or disabilities.”

“And now I am learning you have been bullying one of your classmates? Lila what is the meaning of this?”

Lila gave a sad and worried look. “No! Mama! She’s lying! I’m not the bully, she is!”

Gia shushed her daughter. “After what I have learned today, I am more likely to believe this girl than you. Because of your lies becoming well known news, I nearly lost my job today!”

After this, Damocles stood. “You claimed to your mother the school was closed due to akuma attacks that were not solved. With your mother’s job, the supposed inability to stop these attacks could have been told to other countries and damaged France’s relationship with them. As it did not happen, there are no consequences other than what your mother may give you. However, what is punishable is forging documents such as these medical papers for the disabilities you do not have.”

Damocles continued, but at this point Marinette zoned out from her own thoughts. She didn’t realize the lies were this severe. If she did, she would have tried harder to find proof and what not. It was also surprising that her lies had been found out at all. But the main concern was how Lila looked right now. She was definitely upset and angry. Marinette didn’t care that Damocles was still talking, Marinette still jumped up to stop him. “Sir! I don’t mean to be rude, but we may want to take precautions before Lila is akumatized again!”

Damocles was stunned but nodded in agreement. Gia on the other hand looked back and forth between the principal and the two girls. “Again? What do you mean again? I was unaware she had been akumatized before!”

“I’m sorry, but Lila has likely been akumatized three or four times already.” Marinette explained to the woman, leaving her speechless. “When she first appeared at school, she was akumatized into Volpina. Since she was actually in Paris, she was most likely reakumatized on heroes day since most people were. Also since we’ve only had one illusion making akuma, and there was an illusion on heroes day before everyone was reakumatized, that was most likely Lila. Then the day she came back from her trip, she was affected by the akuma that originally went have me and became Chameleon.”

Gia looked at Mlle Bustier and M Damocles to see if this was right. The teacher nodded. “I have been watching when my students are akumatized and the two that occurred here are true. On heroes day many people were reakumatized if someone was not able to reassure them which was hard if you were someone who believe that the illusion of an evil Ladybug destroying Chat Noir was real.”

Gia just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She may have known some of what her daughter had done, but this was too much. “I guess there is only one thing left to do. You will be going back to Italy to live with your grandparents. Your  _ father’s _ grandparents.” She added when she saw Lila’s eyes light up. “Mine are too lenient so you have likely already used your lies to get on their good side. I didn’t let you see your other grandparents because they treated you so harshly but now it is obvious to see why.”

“No! Mama you can’t be serious!”

“I am! What you have done is extremely serious. You have crossed too many lines and now that I know about it, you will not be able to get away from the consequences.”

It was then that an akuma came into the room phasing through a window. The adults moved back, Marinette tensed and Lila moved forward. The second it was within the liar’s reach, Marinette jumped at Lila and pushed her away from the butterfly. Mlle Bustier moved next and did her best to shoo it away from the others, especially Lila as it was going after her and from Gia, who was blowing up after what just happened. “Lila! This is too much! I saw you going after that! You know what it does and you went after it! Willingly! This was the final straw. I mean, the forging notes and the skipping school was bad enough, but this villain is a terrorist! And you were about to willingly help him! You aren’t just going to be going to your grandparents anymore, this is much worse! The only thing protecting you is the diplomatic immunity you have from me. But with what you just pulled, I am revoking that from you.”

Lila looked horrified. Not only had her lies been found out but she was receiving some of the worst punishment she could get. Marinette guessed it was sort of a mental whiplash for Lila.

As the people of the room argued, Marinette quickly slipped out of the room and transformed. She circled around and came by the window of the office and was let in to capture the butterfly, letting Mlle Bustier rest. “Is everything alright here? I was contacted about an akuma being here meaning something must have happened.”

“It seems one of my students had been manipulating my class and we just learned she was about to willingly let herself be akumatized because she reached for the akuma.” Bustier quickly explained.

“That would make sense. Lila seems to have a grudge against me when I stopped her from manipulating someone by using lies about us being friends. Plus even though she has proclaimed our friendship, Hawkmoth has not gone after her while he has gone after Chloé Bourgeois. If it weren’t for the fact that Chloé is the daughter of Paris, I would have said it would be because of your political status, but obviously it must not be the case.”

With that, the pieces fell in place within the minds of the adults. Not much later the police had been called and Lila was taken away for her various crimes. Ladybug followed them as Lila was escorted out of Paris and further to out of Hawkmoth’s range to make sure that no akumas went after the liar.

Fortunately no one noticed Marinette’s disappearance as once the police arrived, none of the classes were able to focus from the commotion it caused and classes were ended early for the day.

Even with Lila gone, Marinette ended up changing schools as the fallout of what happened was just as toxic towards her as when Lila was seen as innocent. Though it was Lila’s mother who started the reveal, Marinette was seen as the cause of what happened. Bustier’s class went downhill from there, but as the principal had improved and none of the other classes were problems, they were seen as just a fluke within the otherwise well run school. By the next year, many of the students were taken elsewhere and Bustier was changed to a substitute teacher rather than full time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that ended up being a more negative ending, but sometimes the story writes itself and that's how it ended.
> 
> any ideas for more stories?
> 
> also, there's a Miraculous Ladybug Salt discord server that I run. https://discord.gg/y8tRbdj


	7. Volpina - Heroes From Another Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornholio4  
> How about this, marinette has been talking to alternate versions of herself with different miraculous, one of them is best friends with her Lila who is actually a nice girl, this Lila sneaks to our marinette’s Worlds (without our marinette knowing) and traps the normal Lila in a dumpster and allow herself to be caught talking toe herself how she can’t believe the idiots it’s the class are buying it plus be mean to the girls feeling like fooling them is no longer fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not quite what they suggested, but I was influenced by it. The other reality is based on my fic War of Guardians AU  
> The ones from the alternate reality use hero names while those from our reality use their civilian names if there's overlap.
> 
> also sorry, but i used g-translate for the Chinese.

It wasn’t an akuma but a sentimonster that caused it. Well really it was a pair of the two. The sentimonster for the akuma was able to create a path to another multiverse and the akuma was able to switch between different versions of itself. Marinette threw her yo-yo at the akuma to stop at least them as the monster had escaped through the portal. Unfortunately, the akuma dodged and the yo-yo tangled together from another that came through the portal. 

Hoping to free the yo-yo, Marinette yanked on the string, but instead of just the other end, three other heroes came through. It was other versions of the ladybug, cat, and fox heroes.

“Yīqiè dōu téng.” Said the cat who sounded suspiciously like Chat Noir.

“Mao,  _ English please. _ ” The Ladybug said as she got out from the pile. “Volpina,  _ how are you doing? _ ”

Marinette shuddered slightly at the name the fox hero had. It didn’t help that her outfit looked similar to the Volpina she knew, though the top was a tank top paired with long black gloves and the white patch on the top was a white heart. “ _ I am going to kill Hawkmoth with my bare hands. No offence _ .”

“ _ No killing Hawkmoth _ !” The cat, or Mao, said. “I’m going to kill him first.”

“Um…” Marinette started, not noticing the akuma making it’s getaway. “Who are all of you?”

The other Ladybug faced Marinette. “Oh, I’m Ladybug.” She spoke in French in a voice Marinette knew was familiar, but couldn’t quite place. “These two are Hēi Māo and Volpina.”

Volpina gave a friendly wave as a beeping came from her necklace. “Ladybug, I need to hide. I’m about to change back.”

“Here, I know someplace.” Marinette spoke before dragging the three to an alley. They got there just in time as Volpina changed to her civilian self. “L-Lila? Who let Lila have a miraculous?!” Marinette said before she could stop herself.

“I did.” Ladybug said before detransforming herself into another version of Marinette, which made Marinette panic a little more. 

“Wait I know we can know the other heroes since we give them their miraculouses but-” Then she was cut off.

“No, it’s fine. This is obviously an alternate reality. We don’t look quite the same and obviously Lila isn’t Volpina here. Plus I didn’t give her the fox miraculous.” Ladybug explained everything. “ _ Which means it’s safe for you to detransform too Mao _ .”

The cat hero gave a thumbs up and said ‘zhuǎzi zài’ before turning into his civilian self, which surprised Marinette. “Wait, Adrien? You have the cat Miraculous?”

Ladybug started to translate to him but Marinette knew enough English to try again. Mao nodded. “ _ Yep. That’s me. How do you know me though? _ ”

“ _ Friends in school _ .” Marinette answered. “ _ No way you’re our cat hero. Too busy. _ ”

“So you’re not all alone?” Ladybug asked in French. “Where’s your cat?”

Marinette shrugged. “No idea. Unlike you two, no one knows our identities. And speaking of identities, it’s probably almost time for class!” The designer was suddenly panicked at remembering the time and quickly detransformed.

“Can we come with you?” Volpina asked politely. Marinette could tell the girl was genuine, which really threw her for a loop. “If it wouldn’t cause trouble that is.”

“Uh… yeah. Sure I guess.” Marinette answered after noticing she had been quiet a little too long with her mouth open in shock. “Most people will probably know about the akuma already, so it won’t be too much of a shock. Though the news likely showed off only heroes came through the portal, so we’ll need to come up with why you’re with me.”

Ladybug nodded. “Right. The best option is probably I tried going home and ran into you. I then gathered Adrien and Lila together again and we agreed to stick with you. Especially since Adrien can’t easily get home and Lila is my best friend.” Marinette choked on air at the last statement. “I’m guessing you two are anything but friends here.”

“Yeah, she’s apparently made it her goal to try and ostracize me from the class just because I have a crush on the same guy she likes and because I know she’s lying.” Marinette started as she began to lead them to the school. “I first noticed because she claimed she was best friends with Ladybug. I think you can tell why that’s a lie.”

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry that your me is like that. I used to be a pathological liar when I was half my current age, but my dad was the same and got in a lot of trouble. It sort of shocked me into becoming a better person. Now I’m even more glad I changed.”

The group continued to talk, though eventually changing to English for Mao. Ladybug had to run to use the bathroom once they got there, leaving Marinette, Volpina and Mao to walk into the classroom together. Just before they entered, Volpina made a joke which left Marinette and Mao laughing as they stepped into the classroom.

Alya looked up at the laughing and her eyes widened to see the trio. Adrien and Lila hadn’t arrived yet, so she quickly assumed that it was this reality's versions of them. “Girl this is amazing! You and Lila are finally getting along and you’re hanging out with Adrien! What happened?!”

“Well, I-” Marinette started before Chloé shoved her and Volpina out of the way and clung to Mao’s arm.

“Oh there you are Adriekins! You just have to see my new necklace!” The blonde said before pulling a confused looking Mao to her seat. 

Volpina got an angry look on her face and stomped over before separating Chloé and Mao. “Look Chloé, why don’t you leave him alone and be a bitch somewhere else?”

The other students that were classroom suddenly looked up, used to the soft spoken kind Lila that was their classmate. Before anyone could say something, Chloé slapped Volpina’s hand off her jacket. “Don’t you dare grab me Rossi.”

“Leave me alone Chloé.” Was Volpina’s response before she turned to Mao. “ _ Are you okay? She’s a lot like our Chloé. Rich, mayor’s daughter, and thinks that will get her anything.” _

_ “How dare you say that!” _ Chloé responded, stomping her foot, stunning Volpina.

“Oh, but you can speak English much better.” The brunette crossed her arms just as Ladybug came running in, which made people’s heads turn.

“Wait, two Marinettes?!” Alya exclaimed. “Is that because of the sentimonster and akuma? How did that happen? Did you come from the portal? I thought only another Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge came through?” Ladybug was surprised by the torrent of questions before looking at her double. “Wait is that Marinette the second one? Is that why she’s getting along with Lila and Adrien?”

“No no.” Ladybug spoke up. “I’m the one not from her. To answer your questions-” She was stopped at Alya pulled out her cell phone and started recording, which threw the alternate off for a moment. “Uh, yeah to answer your questions, I believe it’s because of the akuma and not sure what an sentimonster is. They seemed to have pulled a few people through. That I know of, yes only those three were pulled through though Ladybug is the only hero that uses the same name.”

“Wait, if it was only heroes that you know, and you came through… were you one of the heroes?” Alya asked. Since Ladybug had already come up with some excuses, she didn’t feel too bad revealing herself.

“Yeah. I’m Ladybug. Or at least my universe’s version of Ladybug. Lila and Adrien are our fox and cat, Volpina and Hēi Māo.” Alya asked another question. “I doubt it. I talked with your Ladybug after the fight and when trying to go home, I ran into this world’s me. I doubt she could get from one place to the other. Besides, I’m Ladybug since my mom was Lady Luck.” After getting confused looks, Ladybug continued. “There, that’s another sign that this Marinette isn’t Ladybug.”

Alya shrugged slightly. “Yeah. Though I should have guessed since Marinette and Lila hate each other and Lila is best friends with Ladybug.”

Volpina looked like she might explode in anger for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. “Well I guess that’s something we have in common. Marinette and I have been best friends ever since I helped with Chloé’s bullying.” She gave a side glare to the aforementioned blonde. “Since I’m obviously not a friend of hers here and I don’t recognize you, I’m guessing you’re her best friend.”

“Yeah.” Alya nodded. “Imagine if I could say Ladybug was  _ my _ best friend.” Fortunately no one seemed to hear the tiny giggle that escaped Marinette’s mouth. 

“I don’t know Lila.” Ladybug said. “I mean, after we got though I got the chance to talk with this world’s Ladybug. When I mentioned you had a miraculous she seemed horrified. Something tells me it wasn’t coming from a concerned friend.”

That got the class whispering. Before Alya could say anything more, the door opened again with Lila and Adrien, the girl clinging to Adrien’s arm and the boy looking very uncomfortable. With how everyone was standing, neither of them immediately realized that there were copies of anyone. 

“Hi Marinette.” Adrien gave an awkward wave to Ladybug and a blush appeared on her face.

“Oh my god French Adrien is hot.” The double blurred out before slapping a hand to her mouth. Volpina couldn’t help but burst into laughter which led to Adrien and Lila noticing themselves and the second Marinette.

“Was there an akuma?” Lila asked and Volpina cringed at the false concern that was in the voice. “Why are there other versions of Adrien and I?”

“Also of me.” Ladybug spoke up in a deadpan. “We got pulled through during the fight on our side of the portal that the akuma and monster thing made.”

“Oh no! Well I can probably call Ladybug and she can help you back.”

“Don’t worry.” Volpina replied with a smile that made both Marinettes and Adrien shudder. “You don’t need to call Ladybug because there’s already some heroes here.”

Adrien tensed slightly while Lila took the bait. “But I haven’t told anyone about that yet.” She did her best to look sad and upset as well as innocent.

“Told anyone about what?” Marinette asked, making herself known from behind Volpina. She was pretty sure she knew how this would go.

“Well, I guess if she told most of you. Since Ladybug is my best friend, she made me a hero. I’m Rena Rouge.” Lila told her lie, effectively digging herself a grave, one that the others had started.

“You’re not Rena Rouge!” Alya shouted before catching herself. “You two don’t look anything alike!”

“Well, transforming changes how I look a lot.” Lila tried to explain. She almost said more before in front of their eyes, Volpina transformed again. Since akumas were broadcast, and new heroes broadcast even more, everyone had seen when Lila had been akumatized into Volpina. Now this Volpina looked almost identical to then rather than looking like Rena Rouge. 

“It doesn’t change it that much.” Ladybug spoke up. “How you look is influenced by how you want to be when you first change, like how I wanted to emanate how my mom looks, but it’s not anything extremely drastic. And it seems like you being Rena Rouge would be a big change, right?” She looked over to Marinette, who nodded. 

“Wait, Lila, if you just lied about being Rena Rouge…” Mylene said, which made others start to think. Alya immediately pulled out her phone and started looking something up. Rose also pulled out her phone and went to her text messages. 

Lila tried to keep her composure, but Marinette could tell her mask was cracking. She seemed to glance around for an akuma that wouldn’t come since the hero trio was here because of the attack that hadn’t been solved yet.

But everyone froze as a butterfly fluttered in. That was definitely an akuma. Marinette panicked, both because Lila was about to be akumatized, and from the fact that Hawkmoth could have more than one akuma present at a time without being powered up into his scarlet self.

Lila smiled before facing the class. “You may have figured out my lies, but you’ll believe them again soon enough.” Then the liar jumped towards the butterfly, surprised to see someone else right near it, hand outstretched to grab it.

The moment that the akuma appeared, Mao quickly transformed. He had leaped at it right away, making him closer to it than Lila. “Dà zāibiàn!” He shouted and dark energy appeared around his hand just before he grabbed the butterfly. Landing on the ground, the cat hero opened his hand and the gray dust left over from the insect blew away from a small breeze. 

Seconds later, the class unfroze as they started to shout, leaving Lila cornered. In the few moments she thought she would escape any problems by helping Hawkmoth again, she had become arrogant and outright revealed she had been lying. She looked away for some way out of the room, but Mao was right at the only safe exit, grinning at her.

“So,” Ladybug started. “People have gotten in trouble for willingly working with  _ Hawkmoth _ in our reality. What about here?” She was given an answer that it was the same and she nodded before transforming and wrapping Lila up with her yo-yo.

“I’m going to get the police.” Volpina said, starting to go out the door before Sabrina stopped her.

“I can just call my dad. He can probably get here soon eno-”

Then a teacher stepped into the room. “Um, is this Bustier’s class?” He received some nods. “She got caught up with the akuma, so class is delayed.”

After a few moments of quiet, the teacher retreated, leaving the class on their own. The news about the teacher made Volpina sign. “Hey Marinette, I’m going to guess you’re as nice as this one here, so I’m stealing you away for moral support.  _ Mao, time to fight an akuma.” _

Volpina grabbed Marinette as Mao opened a window and the three of them left. When they got to a safe place, Marinette transformed and they found the akuma victim again. After a minute or two, Chat Noir showed up to help with the fight, and then eventually Ladybug, who had delivered Lila to the police and then found the sentimonster on the way there. Marinette was able to purify the butterfly and feather and send them away before she and Ladybug set off the miraculous ladybug. 

The three alternate heroes disappeared with the portal, but the things they had helped to reveal were still known by all. Things slowly became more bearable at the school, though after what Lila had done, things had changed. Still, it was better the liar was gone than still there. And to think, it was all because of herself. Or rather, Volpina.


	8. Chloe - And what about your Kwami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DisorganizedKitten  
> As another reveal idea, what if she claims Rena Rouge again, and then Chloe, whether out of will to prove her wrong or out of actual curiosity, asks what Lila's Kwami is like?

“Look, I really shouldn’t say, but I think I can trust you guys.” Lila spoke up in the classroom. Bustier hadn’t arrived and Marinette had only just left to inform Damocles, giving the liar free reign of the classroom. “The reason I know so much is because I’m Rena Rouge.”

Most of the class immediately gushed, happy to know that she was the original temporary hero. Alya still smiled, but mostly because the comment had just caught her so off guard that she was just processing it and hadn’t reacted yet. Nino immediately paled from the lie, realizing almost immediately what he had done to his oldest friend. 

Since both of them had to hide their identities, there was nothing they could say to easily refute the lies, and they were horrified how easily it had been believed. But the thing that shocked them more was Chloé speaking up. “Really, is that so? What proof do you have?”

The couple sighed. Though there couldn’t be any proof, both of them had seen Lila’s copy of the necklace before. Even just as they thought that, Lila pulled it out. “See, I have the miraculous here.”

Chloé scoffed. “That’s not proof. She doesn’t let people keep their miraculouses.”

“No, she does. It’s just that she doesn’t trust you as much. She only came to you again when she didn’t have anyone else because of Hero’s Day.”

“You mean, the same day you were in Achu? We all saw the video call. You were there and Rena Rouge was at the battle.” Chloé crossed her arms. No one was speaking up to defend Lila, which was good for Chloé and was worrying the liar.

“We were all on the train to London when the conductor was akumatized. She has a miraculous that lets her travel long distances. That’s how she found me.”

“Fine, I’ll concede on that, but there’s still one thing you’re missing.”

“And what’s that?” Lila smiled, knowing that if she could get away with being in two different places at once, she could get away with whatever was next.”

“Who’s your version of Pollen?”

Lila was silent. Nino and Alya glanced at each other, knowing what Chloé meant. They knew Lila couldn’t know. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about.” Lila finally started to speak. “Your attack is venom and you have a top. There’s no pollen involved.”

“So since you have no idea what I’m talking about, it’s obvious that you’re not Rena Rouge. Because if you, you would have instantly answered. And it’s not a what Lila, it’s a who. But if you really, really want to prove it. Change into Rena Rouge right now.”

“I can’t just change in here, someone could see me.” Lila backtracked a little.

“Everyone is crowding around you too much, no one peeking it will see it happen. Or are you admitting you’re a liar Lie-la?”

Lila growled a little, but then she saw something come through the window. “Fine, but let me move first. Just to be safe.” Then the liar moved towards the window. As she moved Chloé saw the same thing Lila had, and while she didn’t like it at first, it would help to prove her point more.

The liar pulled off her necklace, making everyone focus on it as she used her other hand to snatch the akuma that was now hidden behind her. Nino was slightly impressed. If Lila hasn’t been wanting to manipulate people for her own gains, she could probably do well as a magician. Or maybe an actress.

Everyone stepped back when Lila had the same dark purple and black bubbling that came from someone being akumatized. “No, no. It’s fine. It’s just how all the transformations hap- Hey!” she yelled as Chloé snatched the necklace and pulled the chain of it so hard in opposite directions that it snapped. This time, everyone could clearly see the akuma flutter out of it. 

Immediately, people started panicking. Just as they started to, Alya jumped up and grabbed the butterfly before managing to throw it to the ground and stomp on it. That made everyone shut up and the reporter looked up at all of them. “I’ve kinda always wanted to do that.”

The butterfly lost it’s darkened hue and turned back into the pure white insect it had been. It was then the door opened and Marinette stepped in with Damocles. “Mr. Damocles! I want you to expel Lila this instant!” Chloé yelled at the principal, acting like her old bratty self. And by old, only at most by a month.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t-” The old man started to speak.

“I don’t want to hear it! Lila just tried to willingly akumatize herself and the school is already having problems due to everyone calling this place the akuma school.”

“No, Mr. Damocles, she’s lying. Please don’t listen to you. Don’t you like to be a hero? What hero would be pressured into something like this?”

Her words seemed to sway the principal, but Alya spoke up. “For once Chloé is actually right sir. We all saw it happen. She was lying to say that she was Rena Rouge and when an akuma came for her when Chloé was proving to us that she was lying. Instead of pointing it out, she specifically moved towards it and used it to trick us.”

“Yeah dude, I saw it too.” Nino defended his girlfriend.

“All three of them are right sir.” Adrien spoke up finally. “She’s been lying about a lot of other stuff too, I just haven’t mentioned it because I thought being exposed for her lies would get her akumatized. Apparently they do, but she also wants it to happen. It’s almost as if she’s working for Hawkmoth at that point.”

“I see.” Was the old man’s reply. He asked Lila for her phone to call her mother, since if she had already been lying, he couldn’t completely trust the information in her file, but her own phone likely was to have more truth. 

There was a small problem in that she refused to unlock the phone, but Marinette asked to try something before she breathed onto the phone, the path to unlock it becoming more or less visible, allowing the principal to finally contact Lila’s mother for once.

“Oh, and by the way Lila? The answer was Trixx.” Chloé said before waltzing out of the room, leaving Marinette wondering how the blonde had ever learned that.


	9. Class - TRANSfer student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis21: Someone from a past school of Lila's whose life she ruined with her lies and manipulations moves to Paris and starts attending Francois DuPont.
> 
> this is also vaguely based on a prompt from a discord i'm in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really long and i didn't want it to be longer so sorry if the actual reveal of lila's lies seems rushed.  
> since it's june, have LGBTQ+ stuff

“Now class, I have some exciting news.” Bustier said just before class let out for the day. Most of the students looked up at their teacher, excited for whatever she was about to say. “A new student will be joining our class tomorrow.”

Marinette looked up at that comment and internally groaned. This class hadn’t had the best track record for new students so far this year. Alya was a reporter who didn’t check her facts and ran into danger at every turn. Adrien, though kind, was a pushover and cared too much about keeping the peace than actually helping. Then there was Lila, who lied at every turn and was fulfilling her promise of making the class turn against Marinette.

“Marinette?” Their teacher spoke again. “Try to be on time or even early tomorrow to help them. As class rep, you should be helping new students.”

Marinette nodded, trying to ignore the small snickers from near the front where Alya was sitting with Nino. They were likely talking about how she didn’t help with Lila, since she didn’t even know of the girl attending until the morning of her arrival. But of course, everyone was going to forget that fact and think that it was on purpose.

The bell rang and Marinette picked up her bag and quickly went for the door. It was harder to get out quickly when she was the furthest away from the door, but with her smaller frame and exercise as Ladybug, she was the first out of the room. Someone called her name, but she didn’t care as she quickly raced home. While Marinette didn’t have much hope in what might happen tomorrow, she was still going to try her best.

* * *

While usually Marinette didn’t like the occasional late night akuma, this was one time she was glad for it. Instead of being in the late evening or close to midnight, it was actually much closer to when she should be waking up. Chat Noir seemed a bit surprised on how she was a bit more hands on this battle, but since it was quick enough, he didn’t complain. 

“You okay m’lady?” he asked after the akuma damage had been fixed.

“Yeah, just have something important to do today. And I don’t want the akuma to make me late.” Ladybug quickly answered. “So I’ve got to go. Pound it?”

The two bumped their fists and waved goodbye. Ladybug raced home and turned back into Marinette. She came down from her balcony and reached her desk, grabbing the papers she had prepared last night. It was a quick guide for the new student. It had locations of various classrooms, their class schedule, the menu for the cafeteria for the rest of the month, and a summary of where all the classes were curriculum wise.

When she was feeling a little tired but her first alarm was only minutes from going off, Marinette went to the bathroom and took a cool shower to help keep herself awake. When she exited, Sabine met her in the hall. “I’m surprised to see you up so early.”

“There’s something I need to do at the school as a class rep but I need to be there early. I did basically everything I could to make sure I was up early and I’ve got papers prepared and everything.”

Sabine smiled. “Alright. I’ll go make breakfast for you. Hopefully you won’t have to wolf it down and choke on it.”

“I still have to leave early-” Marinette started before getting a look from her mom, “-But I think I can spare a few minutes to eat slower.”

Sabine nodded before heading downstairs. Marinette went to her room and got dressed. She put on her purse and then added her papers to her school bag. She debated adding her sketchbook as well, but decided against it since tensions in the class had left her wary about the safety of many of her objects.

Marinette went downstairs, greeting her parents and eating her breakfast of a blueberry muffin and some milk. She also grabbed a second muffin and put it in a box to give to the new student.

Putting the boxed treat into her bag, Marinette jogged to the school. It was about an hour and a half before school started and half an hour before people usually started arriving. Marinette went into the building, surprised at seeing the school so empty and quiet. Normally it was only so empty when people had evacuated for an akuma which was currently there, but then it wouldn’t be quiet. 

Marinette walked to Bustier’s classroom and knocked on the door before entering. The redheaded teacher looked up to see her and was slightly surprised upon realizing that it was Marinette.

“You’re very early today Marinette.”

“Yeah, since I knew we were having a new student ahead of time and I’m class rep, I made sure to get here early.” Marinette answered with a smile, though it faded when her teacher spoke again.

“I see. Where was that enthusiasm when Lila joined our class?” Bustier asked with a slight tilt of her head.

“I would have done the same had I known Lila was joining, but no one informed me of her enrollment until she had already arrived and the school day almost started. You would have been the only one with that knowledge and never told me.”

Mlle Bustier’s expression soured at Marinette’s talking back. She was about to scold Marinette when the door opened once more. The two of them looked over to see a boy step into the room. He had olive skin, dark brown eyes, a round face and messy curly brown hair. He wore mainly greys and browns and fiddled with his earlobe slightly where Marinette could see some sign of them being pierced.

“Um, hey. I’m Peter. Is this Sm Bustier’s classroom?” The boy spoke a little timidly.

“Yes. I guess there was a typo on the documents. I was expecting…” Bustier trailed off. At the same time Marinette walked up to Peter.

“Hi there, I’m Marinette. I’m the class representative and the only free seat right now is next to me, so you’ll be with me. I printed out some guides for you. It should help you along.” Marinette pulled out her papers which Peter gladly took and looked through, though after flipping through the pages, his smile turned to a small frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Is there a seating guide with everyone’s names here?” Peter answered, looking up at Marinette.

“I knew I was forgetting something!” Marinette scolded herself. “Here, hand me the class schedule. It’s blank on the back so I can draw the seating chart there.” She took the paper back and placed it on the nearby desk before writing on it. “Even when we go to different classrooms, the seating stays the same, so I don’t need to draw up more than one. Here you go!” And she handed the paper back.

“Thank you.” Peter smiled, looking at the chart before walking up to the desk in the back where Marinette was and placed his bag down.

“If you need a tour of the building, I can help with that. I should be able to help a little with some of your homework if you’re confused by the curriculum. I’m not the best at every subject. That would be Max, though he has some trouble with our French grammar course because he’s got some dyslexia.” Marinette explained, setting her bag down on her side of the desk.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen the whole place while wandering to find this classroom. And your guide should help me for anything else.” Peter smiled at Marinette, which made her just as happy for having someone at this school be nice to her again. “Since I don’t know anyone here, can we maybe just talk and get to know each other for now. If I think of anything I need to know about the school, I can ask you later.” Then he added in a whisper, “Plus me being new, we can use it as a get out of class free card.”

Marinette laughed at the suggestion, Peter laughing along with her. “You know what. I’ll allow it once or twice. But no more.”

The brunette smiled some more before looking over Marinette’s clothes. “You seem to like pink.”

“Yeah, It’s my favorite color, though red is a close runner up.”

“I like wearing more earth tones and greys, but my favorite color is yellow. I used to wear it a lot, but my sense of style improved.”

“With your darker tone, it’s a bit harder to pull off. It’s easier for girls since dresses can work well in most colors, but the fabrics that best show off the color in those dresses aren't for everyday shirts. Still, I’m sure I can think of something for-” Marinette reached into her bag, her hand briefly searching for her sketchbook before remembering it wasn’t there. “Right… left it at home.”

“Left what?” Peter asked, looking a bit confused.

“My sketchbook. I do some fashion designing. I have a few sketchbooks where I put my main work and commissions and requests. I also have who knows how many mostly blank ones I got just because they look good.”

“I know that feeling. I do a little bit of writing and not nearly enough to fill the notebooks I have. I actually had to get rid of around half of them when we moved.” Peter then opened up his backpack and pulled out a mostly warm brown notebook with the spine and part of the nearby cover decorated with a light blue and white paisley pattern.

“Oooo, that’s definitely something I would want.” Marinette stared at the notebook until Peter put it away again.

“Now, please don’t steal it. There’s some more personal stuff in there and I’d rather you not read it.”

Marinette shook her head. “I wouldn’t dream of it. If you need me to, I can rid up a box that will trap anyone who tried to grab it without the key.”

“I… think that’s a little extreme.” Peter looked surprised by the suggestion.

Marinette just sighed. “Unfortunately, there are a few bullies here who might go for your journal if they learn about it. I just barely got the box for my sketchbook done before someone got trapped by it.”

Peter was slightly stunned by that and slowly nodded. “Okay. Maybe I will take that box.”

They then went back to chatting for a while as the class slowly started to filter in. Marinette was describing one of her projects to Peter when Lila walked in and she was so distracted by talking about it, she didn’t see the glare Lila sent her way, or the shock on Peter’s face when he saw Lila.

* * *

Lila initially stayed away from Peter at the start of class when he was too close to Marinette, but at lunch, when he went to the lunch line, Lila got in right behind him. “Hi there! My name’s Lila! Sorry I couldn’t say hi this morning. It’s just, I know she’s the class rep and helping you, but Marinette is kind of a bully.”

Peter glanced towards Lila before looking back to his tray. “Well, she’s been pretty nice so far. Maybe I can help her stop being so mean. And if she really is a bully, I can ditch her.”

Lila frowned at his response. “Well, I’m also kind of new here. My mother is a diplomat from Italy and since she was assigned here, we moved and now I’m here. Though we still travel a lot. I’ve actually got a meeting with Prince Ali in Achu this weekend.”

Peter just nodded. “So you’re from Italy? So am I. My parents needed a fresh start so we moved here, though I’m already missing Faraday.”

That made Lila pause. “F-Faraday? Was that the name of your old school?”

“Yep.” Peter nodded, after that, Lila was completely silent as they got their food. She went over to a table with Alya and Nino as Peter went to rejoin Marinette. He couldn’t help but smile as he caught Lila glancing over to him and he was sure she kept looking over, wondering if she knew him.

* * *

At the end of lunch, Lila decided to make a big scene. “Marinette! How could you?!”

Marinette slumped slightly in her seat and gave an exasperated sigh. “What have I done now Lila?”

“I saw you copying my designs in your sketchbook. I thought you would know not to steal other people’s artwork!” Lila exclaimed, turning on the water works.

Before Marinette could reply, Peter spoke up instead. “Marinette doesn’t have her sketchbook with her. She said she left it at home and I didn’t see it in her bag or locker. I’m sure if she did have it I would have known since she tried to grab it only to remember she didn’t have it.”

“Then she was drawing on notebook paper!”

“When? I’ve been here and haven’t seen anything. Maybe you saw her editing my homework? I had a doodle on there which you might have mistaken for your work and since you two don’t get along, you jumped to conclusions.”

Lila stared at Peter for a few seconds, her face seemingly doing it’s best to not look red in either anger or embarrassment at being caught. “I… I guess you’re right. I’m just so used to her causing problems that I guess I did.”

The liar returned with her crocodile tears to her lunch table as everyone started cleaning up. Peter smiled at stopping Lila in her tracks, but was surprised when he turned back to Marinette and found her frowning. “What?” was all he asked.

“Thank you for covering for me, but you shouldn’t lie.” Marinette crossed her arms.

“Let me guess. Since we’re both lying, it makes me no better than her. Blah blah blah.”

Marinette was taken aback by Peter’s flippant attitude. “While I’m glad you know she’s lying, yes, you’re right. She’s lying and you’re lying and lying is bad.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Look, lying to hurt others like she’s doing isn’t good. Lying to, I don’t know, protect someone or hide a secret, that’s fine. I mean, you can’t tell me you’ve never done that.”

Marinette almost said she hadn’t, but paused, thinking of all the times she lied to hide her identity. “Alright fine, maybe sometimes, but not like that!”

“Yes like that! If she’s going to lie, you lie back. Only way she can call you out for lying is if she admits she was lying too.”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Marinette grumbled. “She’ll say you’re lying and everyone will side with her.”

“If there’s enough truth to it, people will believe it. I mean, I kept one lie going on for… oh about twelve years.”

Marinette choked on air. “Twe- how old are you?!”

“Fifteen.” Came the simple reply. Marinette just looked lost for words until Peter continued. “It was a lie that was given to me at birth. And even my parents were fooled by it. Until three years ago, everyone thought I was Pietra Tosetti.”

Marinette just stood frozen for a few minutes until the bell rang for class. “You… you’re trans?”

“Yeah. I’ve been transitioning enough that most people don’t immediately think that ‘hey, you’re actually a girl’ when they see me and I say I’m a guy. Some people figure out after a bit, but that’s where the greys come in. I thought it would help with the image I want and it has.”

“Um… I’m glad for you?” Marinette spoke, not sure how else to react.

“Well It’s good that I look different enough Lila wasn’t able to recognise me, even with my hint.” That stunned Marinette more. “She bullied me back in Italy after she lied about me being trans… and that I  _ had _ been a guy first.”

Marinette couldn’t help but attempt to hold in a laugh. “I can’t wait to hear the rest, but we’re late for class.”

“We’ll say something from lunch didn’t agree with me and you took me to the nurse. Lila still claims thousands of disabilities, right?” He got a nod from Marinette. “Well, two can play at that game.”

* * *

Marinette kept watching Lila. After learning that Peter knew the liar, she was watching to see if she could remember. But if Lila’s glances back were anything to go by, it didn’t seem like it. She was pulled out of her staring but a rustling from her seatmate as he pushed a paper over to her. Marinette looked down, expecting to see a message of some sorts, but instead it was notes for the class. She looked confused, looking around, before her eyes landed on the paper in front of Peter. It was nearly identical. He had made two sets of notes, likely after noticing she hadn’t been writing.

Marinette stopped watching Lila and continued the notes Peter had started her, quickly sending a smile his way. She worked on her notes until something else caught her attention. Looking up, Marinette saw Lila rifling through her bag. Marinette grimaced, trying to mentally prepare for whatever Lila was about to do.

“Mlle Bustier? I can’t find my textbook.” Marinette froze at the words. She and Peter talked long enough at the end of lunch that Lila could have slipped her book in her bag. Slowly, Marinette began to lean towards her bag to check if it was there, but someone else speaking stopped her in her tracks.

“What do you mean? You gave it to me at lunch for me to borrow since I didn’t have one yet.” Peter spoke up, pulling a textbook out of his bag. He then walked down the steps and handed the book to Lila. “Since you didn’t ask for it back, I thought you would share with your seatmate since Marinette and I can’t share if I’m looking through it to catch up.”

“Right, I’m sorry.” Lila backtracked. “I’m pretty forgetful.”

“Yeah, I could tell since you didn’t recognise me.” Peter couldn’t help but smile. “I mean, I didn’t right away either.”

Everyone else looked confused, and with Bustier being the pushover she was when it came to the students, she didn’t make them go back to their seats right away.

“You two know each other?” Alya spoke up, realizing what Peter meant and she seemed to have stars in her eyes at the possibility of a new famous person in their class.

“Oh yeah, we went to the same school before she moved. You’ve heard her stories right? Well, because of them it was decided she wasn’t the best fit for the school, plus her mom moving meant she came here eventually. We only recently moved because my family wanted a new start.”

“Oh my gosh! You have to tell me everything at the end of school!” Alya exclaimed. 

Adrien, on the other hand, looked at Peter with worry and he glanced back to Marinette. She guessed he was going to try and get Peter to stay silent, realizing the boy was going to possibly reveal Lila. And based on how Peter was acting, Marinette didn’t doubt he would.

* * *

Just before class ended, Peter slipped a note to Marinette. She opened it and was surprised by the contents. It had a list of names from people in their class with other words next to them. ‘Rose Juleka and Chloe - lesbians. Kim and You - Pan, Alya Nino and Sabrina - Bi, Max - Aro(/dyslexic), Alix and adrien - ace, Ivan and Mylene - demisexual(cute couple), Nathaniel - gay.’

Marinette looked over the note, knowing that most of these were right, and surprised that some of them seemed right even though she didn’t know the truth. She looked to Peter, who took it back and added another line. ‘This is mostly correct, right?’

Marinette read the new message and added her own. ‘Of the ones I knew, yes. How did you do that? You’ve only been here a day!’

Peter read the words and added one last line. ‘Lila’s very queerphobic, so I got used to figuring out who was what quickly before she could.’

Marinette read the last message and smiled slightly, glad that Peter was trying to help against Lila. Then, she reread the whole thing, realizing what Peter was going to do. Then the bell rang.

Everyone filed out of the classroom and moments later, Peter was surrounded by the other students. Alya spoke up first, phone recording. “So, you were best friends with Lila before she came to Paris, right?”

“Oh yeah! She spent all her time with me.” Peter smiled towards Marinette rather than Lila.

Alya started to ask Peter for more, but Adrien stopped her. “Hey, why not ask Lila first? I’m sure Peter is going to need to catch up on his work so we shouldn’t take up his time.”

Peter shook his head. “Nah, I’m actually pretty close to where you guys are. If anything, I bet Lila Is further behind because of all her travelling.”

Alya nodded, quickly mentioning how Adrien was actually helping Lila catch up. Adrien, on the other hand, looked like he had just bit into a lemon. Alya asked a number of questions, Peter lying his way to make it seem like he and Lila were very close, and Lila, not able to recall who he was at all, didn’t dare say anything, especially since right now, it was actually making her look better.

But then, Alya asked the golden question. “So, since Lila was with you before she came here, does that mean you hung out with Ladybug too?”

Peter tilted his head, thrown off guard. Lila started to say that, no, Ladybug only really hung out with her outside of school, but Peter took control. “I’m… sorry I don’t know who you’re talking about. Are they some model or musician using a stage name?”

Alya paused, but quickly thought of her own answer for what was going on. “Well Ladybug is Paris’ superhero. She only showed up a few months back, so that might be why you don’t recognize her. Especially since you just moved.”

“Paris’ superhero? But we lived in Italy. I would think if you were a superhero of a city, you wouldn’t want to go to another country when you were needed to protect this place.”

That seemed to make Alya think, so Adrien stepped in. “Maybe It was while Lila was moving that they became friends, that’s why you didn’t know.”

Alya seemed to agree with that, and Lila smiled that Adrien had helped her. Peter was a little upset that his real confusion hadn’t clued everyone in, but that meant it was time to bring in his real reveal. “Yeah, that reminds me! Lila, since you were moving, you must never have learned I changed my name.” The liar paused at his comment, before her jaw dropped. “You probably still remember me as Pietra.”

The entire class paused. Being with Lila made it harder for them to connect the dots, but it didn’t take long before the class realized what that meant. Alya was about to say something about how it was so nice Lila was friends with someone who could have been bullied for being trans and how it must have been her that got Peter to be so open to tell them all on the first day. But Lila opened her mouth first.

“Pietra?! Oh my gosh, did you trick Damocles and Bustier? How could you trick everyone like this again! This is why no one liked you!”

Her words cut like a knife through the students. While they were upset at what Lila was saying, she thought that and their pause from earlier meant they agreed. “And you lied to them saying we were friends! Were you trying to make people hate me? Did Marinette make you do this?”

“Marinette didn’t do anything. And yeah, I lied. I was hoping to get this reaction out of you. You really don’t know your classmates, do you? I learned more about them today than you have since you’ve been here.”

Now, Marinette spoke up. “He’s right Lila. I’ve been trying to show everyone that you’ve been a liar from day one. It never worked, but even if they still believe you, you should have gotten to know everyone better.”

Lila looked confused before looking at Alya, about to ask her what Marinette and Peter meant. Then she saw the anger on Alya’s face. “You… you... I can’t believe you. I can’t believe I believed you. That’s why Marinette doesn’t like you. You found out she was pan.”

Lila still not getting the hint, thought now Alya was angry at Peter. As she began to speak again, Marinette, Peter, and even Nino facepalmed. “No! I didn’t! Oh she was probably bullying me so when I did find out, I wouldn’t tell anyone. But I guess since you learned about her bullying me, she sort of lost her friends either way.”

Marinette couldn’t help it and went over and tapped Lila’s shoulder. “Lila. They’ve all known I’m pan. They’re not upset that I’m pan and Peter is trans. They’re upset because you’re upset as us being who we are.”

Lila scowled at Marinette talking to her, but then noticed that the class wasn’t aiming their glares at Peter or Marinette. They were all aimed towards her.

“To be honest, I didn’t know Lila would hate me if she knew I was pan. I didn’t like her because she lies. And I've been saying that. I’m not jealous of her. I just didn't like that she was lying and taking advantage of you all.”

Everyone was quiet, then Alya went and hugged Marinette, apologizing to her for not believing her in the first place. They hugged for a bit before Peter cleared his throat. “Sorry, but since you all seem to have pulled your heads out of the… ground. Should we go and talk to the principal?”

The class agreed and went to see Damocles. Though he liked Lila, he attempted to call Lila’s mom, and by some stroke of luck, she was home early and picked up the phone, Lila nowhere near to stop her. When the man asked her to clarify things about Lila for him, she was left confused. Damocles had to give her the sad news that was the truth and that because of all this, Lila would soon be expelled.

The following day, Lila was nowhere to be seen. The class was keeping their distance from Marinette, giving her some space as things returned to as normal they could be. Adrien was upset about what happened, but as no akuma came to akumatize Lila, he didn’t have enough grounds for an argument, so he just sulked, not speaking to anyone really. 

Peter stayed in class, hanging out mainly with Nathaniel and Marc since Marc was also a writer and Nathaniel was around Marc and also in Peter’s class.

As Marinette took time to herself, working on forgiving the class, Peter was the one person she still had during that time. And if she trusted him with a miraculous in the future, she was sure he would stay by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can recommend people that find out or situations and I may or may not write something based on that. heck, maybe with some of them I'll do a second part if people really want them.


End file.
